


吞尾蛇

by Jokie



Category: Vildspor
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写完二刷发现Jimmy和Ossy是哥本哈根认识后漂泊去曼谷的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……不过反正也没有人来给我挑bug，就这样吧差不多一回事儿</p>
            </blockquote>





	吞尾蛇

第一次Jimmy看见Ossy，他正被一个大约一百来公斤的大个子按在地上操。  
刚来曼谷时Jimmy就被告诫过别在夜里走阴暗的小巷子，那时候Jimmy觉得是在吓唬他，但这一瞬间Jimmy才真正开始觉出曼谷的可怕来。很久以后Jimmy想起来这件事，觉得自己要是听从了劝告或许Ossy就会死在那儿，他就不会和Ossy展开接下来的孽缘，他的老婆和孩子可能还会坐在他现在一个人躺着的沙发上，一个玩玩具另一个打毛衣。  
可那时候的Ossy看起来太糟糕了。  
他的鼻梁几乎被打断，一边眼睛肿得眯成一条血缝，倒在地上像条死狗那样任由施暴者掰开他伤痕累累的大腿操进去，只有随着对方的顶入而时而泄露的呻吟能证明他仍然活着。施暴者显然看见他了，但那时候Jimmy或许太年轻太瘦总之看起来毫无威胁还是怎么的，那大个子只是冲他摆了摆手叫他滚，然后继续操着半死不活的Ossy。那时候Ossy有气无力地把脑袋朝着Jimmy的方向耷拉着求救，先用英语再用丹麦语。Ossy说：“我的刀子在你旁边。”  
后来Jimmy和Ossy谈起这件事的时候，Ossy嘲笑Jimmy那时候瘦的像根竹竿，居然还有胆子捅了那么一个大个子。Jimmy则戏谑Ossy当时一块破布似的糟糕样子，和蟑螂一般的顽强生命力，然后问他到底是睡了他马子还是偷了那死胖子的可卡因。  
“都有。”Ossy的口吻居然他妈的听起来有点自豪。  
“你烂到骨子里了。”Jimmy像是觉得他无药可救了似的摇着头。  
“你那时候勃起了吧。”Ossy从他们一起盖着的绒毯下面抓住Jimmy的阴茎，那玩意儿刚在他身体里射过一次，现在半硬半软的呆在原地。  
“你看着我被揍得半死不活，屁股流着血吞着那大家伙的肉棒，然后你硬了是吗？”Ossy一下一下地撸动着Jimmy：“我那时候还以为你杀了那家伙之后会立刻来上我呢。”  
Jimmy觉得Ossy有时候真的是贱得厉害，谁会一边聊着自己被强奸的故事一边兴致盎然的挑逗别人。但说这些话的是Ossy，抓着他老二的是Ossy，Jimmy想破脑袋也想不出有什么事情可以让Ossy停止作贱自己。  
“不过我想着这个瘦竹竿大约阴茎也小得厉害，就算进来应该也不会受伤才对。”  
Jimmy觉得他终于他妈的听够了。  
“翻过去，跪下，屁股抬起来。”  
Ossy很快照做了，他翻过去，脸朝下，屁股抬起来还主动掰开来让Jimmy更方便地干他。  
Jimmy过去是挺瘦的，一个终年不晒太阳的北欧大学毕业生本来就应该长他那样。可自从认识了Ossy，为了Ossy欠下一条命债之后，他一年年的壮硕起来，现在再也没有人会觉得他不具威胁了，况且即使从前他的屌也不小。他们在曼谷的阴暗巷子里鼠窜着生活，给妓女和人妖拉皮条，买可卡因，再卖回给妓女和人妖。Jimmy和Ossy渐渐在穷街陋巷里成为人尽皆知的搭档，他们在一起纹了蛇，两条蛇合在一起看会像是在吞噬自己的尾巴。钱够的时候他们也会一起和妓女们一起吸着白粉鬼混，钱不够的时候Ossy会给他操，而大多数时候他们钱是不够的。  
Ossy应该不是基佬，Jimmy想，没有基佬会老是用基佬来骂人的。  
Ossy总爱骂人基佬，骂人挨操的，骂人是吸屌的贱货。然后再同一天被Jimmy操，吸Jimmy屌。  
Jimmy觉得他可能一辈子都搞不懂Ossy的心态，他每一天都在对自己说，Ossy是他朋友，兄弟，哥们。好哥们不该操另一个好哥们。况且当Jimmy操Ossy时他总是对Ossy很坏，Jimmy也不知道为什么他会对Ossy那么坏，上一次他用阴茎捅进Ossy喉咙里直到Ossy翻白眼了才拿出来，Ossy发誓说他第二天下午都能咳出精液来。  
Jimmy实际上也不想一直对Ossy这么坏，因为说真的，他关心Ossy。  
他希望Ossy能够在疯够了之后停下来，找个关心他的姑娘安安稳稳地过一辈子。因为他自己也是这么想的，在疯够了之后男人总归得回归家庭，得有妻子，孩子，房子，车子，冰箱，保险，大电视。他不希望自己离开后Ossy还是这样，这样下去Ossy很快会毁掉自己。  
但此时此刻Jimmy只是顺着Ossy的意操他，Ossy半张脸埋进枕头里支支吾吾地叫他用力，快点，就是那儿。Jimmy看见Ossy脖子上的蛇一直爬到他背上，他想象着自己的那条蛇和Ossy的合在一起。  
“蛇吞噬自己的尾巴，是一个死循环。”  
他想起Ossy拉他去纹身时对他说的话。  
“这样就算你甩掉我，绕地球一圈我也会找到你。”  
还埋在Ossy身体里的Jimmy背脊一寒，睾丸猛地收缩，很快射进了Ossy里面。Ossy撸着自己前面很快也射在了床单上，翻过身来望着天花板。  
“Jimmy，我让你开心吗？”Ossy说，眼睛仍然望着天花板。  
“为什么这么问。”Jimmy背对着他，已经闭上了眼睛。  
“你不会忘了我对不对？”Ossy问，他知道Jimmy的人生会由疯狂的年轻日子和平淡的正常生活组成，Jimmy早就跟他这么说过了。但此刻，他的身体里有Jimmy的精液，脖子上纹着相连接的蛇。  
Jimmy不会忘记Ossy的，他想。  
即使Jimmy没有回答，但答案应该是“是”。  
即使有一天Jimmy有了妻子，孩子，房子，车子，冰箱，保险，大电视。  
他想，吞尾蛇也会在同一个位置。

 

—END—

后记：  
电影看完整个人都傻了。  
Ossy这个角色贱得我想揍他一顿再揉进怀里。  
看过电影的人应该会同意我，说这两人之前没有性关系至少我是不信的


End file.
